Be Not Nobody
by Liona Skycat
Summary: Simulacrum, a groundbreaking RPG and lifesimulation game, and Ryou Bakura's chance to be the person he always wished he was. But when an accident brings his character to life, will dream stand up to reality?


**Be Not Nobody**

Disclaimer: I am not in the owning of YuGiOh. I am not in the owning of money, I spent it all on Alien and Predator plushies and some manga. None of which were YGO.

A/N: This is what I get from playing too much The Sims 2 and Fable. And dude! It's my first non-Yugi and/or Yami centric one. This one goes out to Ryou Bakura!

Pairings be established Yami/Yugi and possible (Yami)Bakura/Ryou. No other notes as of yet I don't think...

Please be reviewing! Now on to fic!

* * *

Prologue:

Dr. Bakura watched with gleaming eyes as the small, spotted dog pranced around the test chamber, barking and wagging its tail. Pursing his lips, the scientist whistled, the piercing noise transmitted through a speaker into the small room behind a sheet of thick Plexiglas. The dog's ears perked up and it trotted up to the barrier and stared at him, tongue lolling comically.

Chuckling, the dark-haired man's fingers flew across his keyboard.

End Program - Rover.

Run Program - Serpent.

Suddenly the dog stopped, quivering. Then it collapsed into a disorganized mass of shapes and colours before forming into a cobra. The snake recoiled from the Plexiglas and slithered off to curl up in a corner.

"Amazing isn't it?" one of Dr. Bakura's co-workers spoke from behind him.

"Oh!" The dark-haired man turned in his chair, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Didn't hear you there, Dr. Carter-Brooke. But yes, simply fascinating. The uses for nanobots like these are near endless!"

His colleague chuckled. "Why do you think that Mr. Kaiba has a whole division devoted to it?"

"Yes, yes," the dark-haired man turned back to the snake. "I've been running animal programs on this batch all day... These things are a perfect way to improve on reality of virtual reality and real-life simulations. I've designed this program so that if there is a glitch or something missing in the current program that would disallow the target animal to live, the nanobots will correct it and log the change in the computer..."

Dr. Carter-Brooke raised an eyebrow. "So that cobra there... is has a heart, lungs, bones... everything? Not just a mass of nanobots moulded into a snake shape?"

"Nope!" Dr. Bakura said, smiling proudly. "That mass of nanobots is as close to the real thing as our current technology can get it."

"Pure genius, Dr. Bakura. I'm glad to have you on the team."

"And I'm certainly glad to have gotten the transfer, despite the change of location involved in it. The chance to work with these... once in a lifetime, my good sir!"

"Speaking of changing locations, how are you and your son settling in?"

"Quite well, I'd have to say," answered the dark-haired man. "I'm doing fine, and I hear Ryou's already doing well in school and has made a couple of friends."

"That's good to hear." Dr. Carter-Brooke checked his watch. "Well, I better head home. Told the wife I'd be home for supper."

"See you later!" Turner back to the computer, Dr. Bakura went back to editing and testing life-simulating programs. Losing himself in the familiar work, time flew by without notice until he was interrupted as the first few bars of the Popcorn Song emitted from his pocket.

Cursing, he fished out his cell phone and flipped it open. "Dr. Bakura speaking."

"It's 9:45. Where are you?"

"Oh! Ryou, how are you?" the dark-haired man glanced at his watch, which read 9:47.

An exasperated sigh came through the receiver. "You _promised_ you'd be home by 7:00."

"Did I? Oh yes, I'm very sorry, I was working and lost track of time... Did you need help with homework or anything? If you did, you know you could have just called me earlier and I'd be there as soon as possible..."

"No, no... it's fine. I did all my homework by myself, like usual."

"Right then..." Dr. Bakura pushed up his glasses, and looked slightly dejected. "I'll just leave now, and be home in a jiffy."

"Don't bother," Ryou told him. "If you're already this late you might as well finish what you're doing."

"Nonsense! I said I'd be home, and I'll be home."

"Fine, see you in a while."

"See you, Ryou. I love you."

His son made a small noise, then the phone went dead. Dr. Bakura stared sadly at the phone then put it away. He really wished he could spend more time with the boy, what with his mother and sister gone he was alone so often, with no-one to take care of him... But his work was important, and Ryou understood.

_Then why does he seem so miserable sometimes?_ His mind asked.

The dark-haired man shook his head and looked back at the mass of nanobots, now shaped like a pigeon. His fingers itched to work some more, but he had told Ryou he'd be home soon...

"Well, I don't suppose it could hurt too much if I took a sample home," he told himself, reaching for an airtight tube. He inserted the front of it into the control panel "I'll just ask the boss..."

He watched the tube slowly fill with a mass of the microscopic robots. His home lab was sealed and password encoded, bringing them there word be perfectly safe.

_What could possibly go wrong?_

* * *


End file.
